I Want You 3 : Oblivious
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: Lanjutan dari I Want You. Kehidupan setelah menikah. Pair bisa berubah seiring waktu XD. nHan.angMin. Chanyeol seorang pengelana terpesona kepada Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo terobsesi kepada Chanyeol. Kibum seorang psikopat akhirnya mengetahui Chanyeol mendekati istrinya-Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Kyungsoo berniat menyingkirkan orang yg mendekati 'milik'nya


**I Want You 3 : Oblivious**

**Pair : KiHyun. ChanKyu. ChanSoo. KaiSoo. ChangMin. HunHan. **

**Summary : Chanyeol mengaku pengelana jalanan terjerat oleh pesona Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo yang terobsesi dengan Chanyeol. Kibum seorang psikopat yang akhirnya mengetahui Chanyeol mendekati istrinya- Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Kyungsoo yang berniat menyingkirkan orang yang mendekati 'milik'nya.**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh murni ciptaan Tuhan. Tolong jangan larang saya meminjam nama dan sedikit karakter mereka.**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. CRACK PAIR. TYPO(S). AU. **

**DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT! NO NO NO.**

**Oblivious**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wahai matahari! Sinarmu membuat aku hidup! Aku bergantung pada mu! Aku adalah seorang pengelana yang berjalan diatas tanah dibawah sinarmu.

Aku merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya dibawah hamparan langit biru tanpa awan. Menghirup kuat udara yang bergerilya disekitar. Aku menutup mata saat tidak sengaja tatapanku berbentur pada sinar mentari. Silau. Tetapi menyenangkan.

"Dasar orang gila! Tidak bisakah sedetik saja dia diam?!" sayup-sayup melodi lembut nan berat terbawa oleh angin menuju pendengaranku. Suaranya meneduhkan meski seseorang itu memaki sekalipun.

Aku berbalik. Menghalangi sebahagian sinar mentari terhadap seseorang yang duduk didepanku. Topi akubra berwarna hitam yang menutupi kepalaku, sedikit turun menutupi setengah wajahku. Berusaha terlihat misterius didepan seseorang yang menarik perhatian ini.

"WAE?! Kenapa kau berdiam diri disana?!"

Aku berdecih. Dadaku bergemuruh mendengar suara baritone itu. Bagaimanakah rupanya yang sebenarnya?

"Aku… aku adalah pengelana yang mencari keistimewaan seorang manusia. Hidupku adalah langit, tanah, dan matahari." Mulaiku bermonolog.

"Dasar gila! Aku bahkan tidak perduli kau siapa!" seseorang itu bangkit dari duduknya. Benda persegi hitam dipangkuannya terjatuh saat dia berdiri, cepat-cepat seseorang itu menunduk untuk meraihnya. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelihaianku dalam bermain 'rebut-merebut'.

"KEMBALIKAN!" –Ergghhh… aku sangat menyukai suara nya. Seperti gema dari surga yang membawa kesejukan. Aku menimang-nimang sebentar benda kepunyaannya. Mengangkat wajah sedikit.

Dia tinggi akan tetapi tidak setinggi tubuhku. Kulitnya putih akan tetapi pucat seperti salju. Matanya bulat dan bersinar seolah matahari bersarang dibola mata berwarna selelehan caramel. Bibirnya penuh dan merah. Semerah bunga mawar yang harum dan menusuk. Ugh! Bagaimana mungkin ada sosok yang begitu sempurna.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya…" aku menahan nafas sejenak. Mengatur nada agar wajah manis overdosis itu tidak masuk ke dalam nafsu menggelora didadaku.

"Dengan syarat… kau harus mengingat aku. Park Chanyeol. Sang Pengelana." Aku menengadah sepenuhnya. Membiarkan seseorang bercahaya itu melihat keseluruhan lekukan wajahku yang terpahat sempurna. Memberikannya senyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan benda itu ke tangan sehalus sutra miliknya.

**Oblivious**

Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki, penghuni apartemen yang berposisi sebagai 'istri' menutup pintu keras. Menghempas PSP- kekasih sejatinya- ke atas sofa putih yang berada diruang televisi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbuat hal tidak berprike-PSP-an kepada benda itu. Namun, untuk saat ini. Perasaan kesal membuncah direlung hatinya.

"Sial! Sial! Aku tidak perduli dia siapa! Kenapa dia begitu percaya diri! Aku tidak akan mengingatnya!" celoteh Kyuhyun tiada henti. Meski berkata demikian, ingatannya masih melayang kepada wajah pemuda berwajah kekanakan dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat.

"Dia berbicara aneh! Pengelana? Hell! Apa dia hidup dizaman sastra? Tidak. Tidak." Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng. Kakinya tidak berhenti berjalan dari sudut kiri ke sudut kanan dan sebaliknya.

"Kyu?" panggilan atau gumaman Kibum dari arah pintu berhasil menghentikan sejenak aktifitas aneh Kyuhyun, melirik sebentar suaminya lantas dia kembali bermonolog ria betapa anehnya pemuda yang baru saja dia temui.

"Kyu…" coba Kibum lagi. Dua tahun bersama tidak membuat Kibum bisa menghafal semua tingkah ajaib 'istri'nya itu. Jika sudah begini, satu-satunya cara adalah merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. Menciumi leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa memberi cap kemerahan yang paling disukai Kibum.

"Eungh…" Kyuhyun melenguh.

Kibum semakin gencar mencium dan menggigit leher Kyuhyun yang sudah dua hari tidak dia cicipi, salahkan saja relasi dari luar yang tiada henti berdatangan untuk kerjasama dengan perusahaan Kibum. Pada dasarnya Kibum adalah seorang pekerja keras, dia bisa menyampingkan sebentar Kyuhyun.

"Kibumie… lepaskan! Malam ini aku sedang kesal." Kyuhyun meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Kibum. Menggigit balik daun telinga Kibum hingga akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Kyu, itu sakit." keluh Kibum datar. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Bukan urusanku." Yang kemudian namja berambut ikal kecoklatan itu mendudukkan diri didekat PSP yang terlantar. "Hah… mian my lovely PSP. Kajja! Kita main lagi."

"Bukannya kau lagi kesal?"

"Kesalnya tidak jadi. Dipikir-pikir, itu bukan masalah yang rumit." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh sebab dirinya sudah sibuk didunia game.

"Sejak kapan kau berpikir, Kyu?" lontar Kibum bosan. Dengan malas, dia membuka jas kantornya dan memilih menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa mendapatkan jatahnya.

**Oblivious**

Tanpa perlu aba-aba dan tanpa permisi pada tubuh langsing yang masih berkutat dengan dunianya, Kibum mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya menuju kamar. Tidak ada pemberontakan dari Kyuhyun. Dirinya santai saja berada direngkuhan tangan hangat Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun menyamankan diri.

"Kau ada masalah apa tadi?" –jujur saja, Kibum masih penasaran. "Eumm… tadi ada seorang laki-laki aneh yang mengganggu aktifitas bermain PSP ku. Aku hanya kesal!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" nada suara Kibum memberat, dia menggeretakkan gigi. Kibum paling tidak menyukai orang lain mengganggu kepemilikannya.

"Dia berdiri didepanku."

Kibum menghela nafas. Untung saja tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan, hanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit berlebihan. Seusai perbincangan singkat, tubuh Kyuhyun diletakkan perlahan diatas tempat tidur.

Kibum menyusul dengan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Kyuhyun. "Kyu, gantian. Sekarang permainan antara kita." Ujar Kibum berat penuh nafsu.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP nya. Merangkulkan tangan nya dileher Kibum. "Nde. Kibumie." –mengecup bibir Kibum berkali-kali hingga akhirnya tangan Kibum menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka menjadi lebih basah dan –menyenangkan. Kegiatan pembuka sebelum berlanjut ke tahap inti dimana harus saya hentikan mengingat ini bulan puasa dan mengingat saya juga tidak pernah mengetik adegan 'ranjang'.

**Oblivious**

Seperginya Kibum ke kantor, Kyuhyun mulai berkutat dengan kekasihnya. Tekan sana dan tekan sini. Sampai lidah Kyuhyun keluar mengikuti keasyikan pemainnya menghancurkan beberapa 'bedebah' dalam permainan.

3 jam kemudian, cacing-cacing perut Kyuhyun berdendang membuat siempunya perut terpaksa menghentikan permainan, jika tidak, Kyuhyun bisa tidak konsentrasi alhasil tertampang tulisan 'Game Over'- lambang kematian buat Kyuhyun.

Membuka kulkas, lantas menghela nafas panjang. "Kibum membuang es krim dan snack lagi! Namja gila." Umpat Kyuhyun. Padahal baru semalam dia membeli makanan ringan cadangannya, pasti Kibum membuangnya saat dia tertidur.

Kyuhyun melakukan panggilan telefon ke nomor Kibum, inginnya memaki namja dingin itu, betapa tidak, makanan ringan tidak ada dan bokong Kyuhyun terlalu sakit untuk berjalan- semua kesalahan Kibum. "Yak! Aku tahu semua makanan itu jelek, setidaknya kau memberiku makanan, pabbo!" sembur Kyuhyun begitu terhubung.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sana, Kyuhyun melempar ponsel pemberian Kibum 3 hari lalu itu keras ke dinding dan pecah total.

"Namja dingin itu pasti lebih memilih pekerjaan!" Kyuhyun bersiap-siap pergi dengan kaos biru muda dan celana putih yang membentuk sempurna kaki jenjangnya. Diambang pintu, Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. "Hampir saja aku melupakan PSP."

**Oblivious**

Mentari telah menyambutku dengan sinarnya yang semakin terang. Perutku juga berdenting membentuk irama yang menyakitkan- sejak semalam aku tidak sekalipun menyuapkan makanan apapun. Aku hanya punya recehan lagipula, aku tidak bisa beranjak dari sini sebelum makhluk indah itu keluar.

"Urin kyumo-do chwego skill-do chwego. Mwodeunji chwegoga animyeon andwe. Super Junior neun wonrae maen jaman ppajin. Ireum hamyeo himsen tori SuperMan…"

Aku tersentak. Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari rimbunan semak hijau yang menghalau dingin menyerang tubuhku tadi malam. Suara indah itu sekarang melantunkan sebuah melodi. Dengan earphone terpasang cantik ditelinganya.

Makhluk indah itu berjalan sedikit cepat. Benda hitam yang semalam terjatuh sekarang berada ditangannya, makhluk indah itu sangat fokus memainkan benda tersebut.

Aku berjalan perlahan dibelakangnya. Mengikuti sosok itu dari jarak yang dekat.

"Bahkan para burung pun ikut menciptakan melodi sebagai pengiring suara indahmu…" kelakar ku.

Aku yakin dia tidak mendengar, maka aku berjalan sejajar dengannya. "Apakah kau sengaja memakai baju biru itu? Kau ingin berteman dengan langit biru cerah dihari ini, begitu? Kau sangat pantas berteman dengan langit."

Langkahnya tidak berhenti. Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar dia masih menyuarakan lirik lagu yang sedang dia perdengarkan. "Aku penasaran bagaimana jika kau menyanyikan lagu harmoni dari surga."

Traffic Light masih berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki. Makhluk indah itu ikut berhenti bersama pejalan lainnya, tidak terkecuali aku disebelahnya. "Tidak akan ada yang menghalangi jalanmu, semestaku." –bersamaan warna itu berubah menjadi hijau. Bukankah itu suatu keajaiban?

Kaki jenjangnya lanjut melangkah. Aku terus berada disebelahnya hingga akhirnya makhluk indah itu berhenti didepan kedai jjamyeon.

Harum khas jjamyeon merasuk ke indra penciuman ku. Mengundang bunyi familiar dari perutku. Aku menelan ludah. Tidak ada kesempatan bagi orang seperti ku menikmati makanan ini. Mungkin aku akan menunggunya diluar.

Makhluk indah disebelahku melepas earphone berwarna putihnya. Dia mengamati sebentar rupa dari kedai ini.

"Kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu. Ayo masuk."

E?

Lenganku ditarik cukup kuat hingga tubuhku mengikuti langkah makhluk indah ini untuk masuk ke dalam kedai.

**Oblivious**

Siang berganti malam. Bundaran air mancur tempat biasanya- sang pengelana berdiam diri dengan sejuta prosa-prosa yang dia lontarkan, tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda sang pengelana.

Udara Seoul tidak lagi bersahabat bila malam. Dan ia hanya memakai kaos putih tangan panjang tanpa penghangat lainnya. Bahkan dia tidak mengisi perut demi sang pengelana- mendengar kelakar-kelakar aneh yang keluar dari bibir cemerlangnya. Memandang senyum terlebar yang pernah dia lihat. Melihat betapa murninya wajah sang pengelana.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, membentuk gumpalan asap diudara. Hidungnya sudah memerah. Namun, dia masih bersikukuh berdiri disana, tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Dimana dia?" gumaman seseorang tepat disebelahnya berhasil membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Tidak biasanya dia memperdulikan orang lain. Untuk kali ini berbeda, suara berat orang itu terasa sangat familiar. Tidak bisa dielakkan, tubuhnya menegang begitu gambaran sketsa 'orang itu' kembali hadir dipikirannya.

"Kau melihat namja tinggi berambut ikal…" perkataan Kibum terhenti saat itu juga. Wajah yang tidak mungkin dia lupakan sekarang berada tepat didepannya. Lekukan wajah itu masih sama. Hanya saja, poni setengahnya dulu berubah menjadi lebih manly, tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar 'kecantikan' dirinya.

Kibum menyeringai. Bukankah dunia ini sesungguhnya sangat sempit? Setelah bertahun-tahun, secara tidak terduga, sosok yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatannya- yang menghilang dengan ajaib kala itu, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada didepan mata Kibum.

Kilatan takut bisa Kibum lihat dimata bulat jernih itu. Pada dasarnya mereka sama. Sama-sama menyembunyikan atau bisa dikatakan susah mengekspresikan mimik wajah sehingga yang terjadi adalah tatapan menusuk yang mengandung beribu makna.

Kibum berdecih, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Do Kyungsoo."

**Oblivious**

Kyuhyun menghidupkan semua lampu apartemennya. Pukul 11 malam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kibum, apa dia belum pulang? Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipi- kesal. Dia berpikir Kibum begitu mencintai pekerjaan sampai-sampai dirinya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Kyuhyun memilih langsung masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tidak ada niatan tidur bersama Kibum untuk malam ini. Biarkan saja namja sedingin es itu tidur dikamar tamu dan- Oh! Kyuhyun tidak begitu perduli.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, potongan kejadian tadi siang kembali hadir. Dimana pemuda bertelinga lebar- julukan Kyuhyun padanya, menemani Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu. Dia tidak seburuk yang Kyuhyun sangka. Hanya serangkaian katanya yang sedikit banyaknya mengganggu Kyuhyun, jelas saja, terkadang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti setiap makna yang dia lontarkan.

Kyuhyun terlarut dalam lamunannya tentang pemuda itu, melupakan fakta bahwa PSP nya sekarang perlu segera pengisian daya.

**Oblivious**

Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Hari telah berganti 30 menit yang lalu dan Kyungsoo masih berdiri ditepi jalan, menelusuri seberang jalan yang terdapat tempat air mancur besar ditengahnya- dengan teliti. Kegiatannya sudah berlangsung selama 4 jam lebih. Jangankan kaki, helaan nafas lelah saja tidak dikeluarkan dari wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Hingga akhirnya yang dia tunggu-tunggu dari pagi tiba-tiba saja melintas tepat dibelakangnya berdiri, dia tahu pasti itu karena kalimat aneh yang sering orang itu lontarkan kembali membawa suasana tengah malam menjadi lebih hidup bagi Kyungsoo.

"Dubidubidam… udara yang menerpa ku semakin terasa dingin. Dubidubidam… namun mengapa hati ini terasa hangat? Ah, dubidubidam… gemerlap cahaya di Seoul seakan membentuk kurva senyuman manis. Semanis dirinya…"

"Hey! Kau melihatku seharian ini? Aku senang! Aku senang! Bisakah aku mengulangnya lebih dari sejuta kali? AKU SENANG!" teriak lelaki itu pada jalanan Seoul yang tidak tampak akan sunyi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dalam kediamannya mengikuti pemuda itu.

Bila dia senang maka Kyungsoo akan senang, tidak perduli tubuhnya sudah sedingin es dikutub selatan.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Lantas dia menyentuh cairan itu, cairan kental berwarna merah- darah. Sesaat Kyungsoo tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Dia hanya termangu menatap punggung pemuda itu yang masih terus berjalan dengan kelakar-kelakar anehnya.

Hingga…

BRUKKK

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terjatuh keras. Menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat terdengar oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berbalik, matanya membulat menemukan sebuah tubuh terbaring tidak berdaya dijalanan.

Menggunakan sisi sosialnya, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo menuju rumah sakit.

**Oblivious**

Aku menungguinya semalaman, sampai kelopak mata nya terbuka. Aku tidak mengenali pria ini. Namun, demi kuncup bunga yang akan terbuka dimusim semi, wajah nya sangat familiar. Seakan aku sudah mengenal pria bertubuh mungil ini atau bisa jadi aku pernah melihat dirinya.

Aku adalah pengelana. Berbagai macam orang telah ku temui. Mungkin, pria ini adalah salah satunya.

"Sampai kapan kau memandangi wajahku?" aku tersentak sesaat mendengar suaranya yang berat keluar tanpa membuka mata terlebih dahulu. Apa dia seseorang yang mempunyai indera ke enam? Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu larut dalam pemikiran sendiri sampai tidak sadar bahwa sepersekian detik dia telah membuka mata tadi.

"Tidak bisakah penolongmu melihat wajahmu? Bahkan udara pagi hari telah menyapa wajahmu tanpa permisi."

Dia membuka mata. Matanya sangat besar. Juga indah. Wajahnya bagaikan pahatan seseorang bersuara emas. Wajah kedua yang membuatku masuk ke dalam pesona dahsyat.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?" dia berusaha duduk bersender, aku sigap membantunya. "Saat matahari dan bulan telah bergantian dua kali. Kedinginan mematahkan kesehatanmu, apa kau pikir seharian dialam terbuka tanpa mengenakan penghangat tidak menjauhkan mu dari kesakitan? Perlu alasan yang kuat ketika seseorang terutama pria memilih menyiksa dirinya sendiri."

"Aku tidak merasa menyiksa diriku. Karena pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Aku mengangkat kedua alis- meminta alasan lebih detail. Kesakitan kah yang dia mau?- konyol sekali.

"Aku menunggumu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu diair mancur." Mataku terbelalak- tidak percaya. Memang keseharianku berdiri didekat air mancur. Berkelakar sepanjang hari terhadap orang-orang. Namun, aku tidak perlu melakukannya lagi, aku menemukan Kyuhyun- lelaki yang sangat indah.

"Aku adalah seorang pengelana. Seorang pengelana tidak berdiam disatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mempunyai rasa kagum padaku. Aku sangat menghargainya. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

"Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku tidak mengagumimu. Aku ingin memilikimu."

**Oblivious**

Kyuhyun duduk santai disofa, menikmati drama Korea Jumong yang entah ke berapa kali telah dia tonton- ditemani cemilan-cemilan yang dia beli dimini market. Pintu apartemen dibuka dari luar. Kibum masuk membawa sebuah kotak kecil ditangan.

SRETTT

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, snack yang sedang dia makan sedaritadi berpindah tempat ke lantai. Kibum menghempas bungkusan keripik itu kasar.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Mengecap jari-jarinya yang tertinggal bumbu snacknya tadi. Mematikan televisi dan bersiap bangkit. Sebelum akhirnya tangan Kibum mencengkal lengan Kyuhyun. "Aku membeli ponsel untukmu. Malam ini, aku akan memasakkan cemilan sehat bagimu." Kibum meletakkan atau lebih kepada melempar kotak ponsel ke atas meja, menarik lengan Kyuhyun membawanya menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun patuh. Duduk tenang dikursi makan. Memperhatikan seksama Kibum yang sudah memakai apron biru muda dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum. Meski menyebalkan namun Kibum punya cara tersendiri menyenangkan dirinya.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah mengusahakan rasa manisnya." Kyuhyun berdecih, tersenyum mengejek saat sendok berisi puding buatan Kibum sengaja dia layang-layangkan.

Kyuhyun memakan perlahan puding tersebut. Mengunyahnya secara perlahan. Sementara Kibum menatap Kyuhyun antusias. Menunggu respon namja berkulit pucat itu. Dan hasilnya… Kyuhyun menutup mulut dan berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Kibum menghela nafas berat.

Karena penasaran, Kibum juga menyendokkan puding buatannya itu dan memakannya. "Manis…" respon Kibum.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…" Kyuhyun tertawa keras dibelakang Kibum. "Akhirnya kau memakan yang manis, bukan?"

Kibum menatap datar Kyuhyun, tersenyum kecil menemukan dirinya telah terjebak dalam kejahilan Kyuhyun yang entah ke berapa kali. Sangat menggelikan. Bagaimanapun Kibum sangat menyukai setiap perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya.

**Oblivious**

Aku melambai pada namja bernama Do Kyungsoo. Pagi sekali dia sudah berdiri diujung bundaran air mancur. Air mancur yang terkadang mengeluarkan percikan air menerpa wajah cantiknya, memberi sinar lebih disekitar wajahnya. Bagaikan matahari kecil dipagi buta.

Aku menaruh jaket panjang lusuhku pada bahunya- menutupi badan mungilnya. Kyungsoo selalu memakai kaos putih tanpa penghangat lainnya. Tidak kah dia sadar betapa lemahnya dirinya?

"Kau harus memakai jaket di waktu berikutnya. Udara pagi hari bagus bagi paru-paru tetapi terkadang tidak baik buat pertahanan luar tubuh. Kau bukan beruang kutub yang mempunyai bulu setebal 10 sentimeter. Kau bukan tiang listrik- tentu saja. Berdiam diri ditengah dinginnya pagi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepadaku. Mengeratkan jaket hitam ku ditubuhnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat bahu, merentangkan tangan selebar mungkin diruang terbuka ini. Tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi ku menghadap langit.

"Aku bersahabat dengan alam. Setiap detail dari alam adalah bagian diriku. Kau tahu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Iris sehitam malam itu mengikuti arah pandangku- ke langit. Lantas mengangkat tangannya yang tidak lebih panjang dari punyaku itu.

"Aku tidak ingin bersahabat dengan alam." Lirihnya kemudian.

Aku menatap bingung ke arah Kyungsoo. Tidak berniat menyela perkataannya yang pasti belum tuntas.

"Karena bagian dari alam itu sendiri adalah milikku." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke- kepadaku. Menatap lurus ke dalam mataku.

Dan aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

**Oblivious**

Kibum membuka laci meja kantornya. Mengeluarkan segala berkas yang ada didalamnya dan kemudian terlihat laci kecil dari besi yang mempunyai password didepannya. Kibum segera menekan angka-angka yang telah dia hafal luar kepala, angka-angka yang mewakili tanggal kejadian 12 tahun silam.

Hanya terdapat satu foto keluarga disana. Dengan darah mengering disetiap sudut foto. Terdiri dari pria muda yang bersanding dengan wanita muda, dilengkapi bocah kecil diantara mereka. Tampak seperti foto keluarga. Harusnya begitu.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu dibalik ekspresi senyum paksa ketiganya- tidak terkecuali bocah kecil yang tampak polos itu. Meskipun dia tersenyum lebar, tidak memungkiri tatapan matanya tajam tidak bersahabat.

Kibum tahu segalanya.

Sebab dia ikut andil dalam kejadian itu, tentang apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Do.

Bertemu kembali dengan salah satu anggota keluarga tersebut membuat peristiwa itu seakan terbuka dan terus terngiang dipikiran Kibum. Kibum sangat mengenali anak itu, bahkan setelah 12 tahun lamanya, dia masih mengingat bentuk mata bulat itu yang tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Jari-jari Kibum mengetuk meja berulang-ulang, mengundang suara 'tukk… tukk…' dalam ruangan sepi dan kedap suaranya.

"Dia pasti disana." Gumam Kibum, tidak lupa seringai aneh yang sudah lama tidak terbentuk dibibir merahnya.

**Oblivious**

"Haahh… Haahh… Haahh…"

Peluh bercucuran dari dahi Kyungsoo. Tidak sadar tangannya telah meremas seprai putih itu kuat. Jantungnya masih berpacu cepat. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir sampai berdarah untuk menghilangkan rasa takut yang sudah lama tidak muncul.

Tertatih-tatih Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur. Tangannya terus bergerilya pada lemari penyimpanan obat-obatannya dulu. Sekali teguk, Kyungsoo menghabiskan 3 butir obat penenang. Perlahan namun pasti, nafasnya kembali teratur. Kyungsoo tidak merasakan sakit di uluh hatinya lagi.

Melirik ke arah jam weker. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Kyungsoo merapikan sebentar tempat tidurnya, tidak ada niatan untuk tidur lagi setelah mimpi buruk itu. Mimpi tentang kejadian 12 tahun lalu. Saat usianya masih 10 tahun.

Bertemu pemuda yang menjadi mimpi buruknya membawa Kyungsoo tidak bisa tenang seminggu ini. Pemuda yang sekaligus mengubah kejiwaannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil jaket tebal- dia teringat pesan Chanyeol. Lalu keluar apartemen menuju satu-satunya tempat yang sering dia kunjungi.

**Oblivious**

Sesampainya dibundaran air mancur. Kyungsoo ditemani oleh kesunyian dan suara gemericik air mancur yang terus berjalan. Kyungsoo menyender pada badan air mancur. Menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol disini. Jauh dari yang Kyungsoo harapkan.

"Apa aku harus menunggu sampai pagi?" sebenarnya Kyungsoo bersedia berdiri sampai pagi hingga Chanyeol datang lagipula dia biasa melakukannya- sebelum Chanyeol yang selalu menasehatinya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mau orang terkasihnya merasa kecewa padanya.

Asap mengepul ketika Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Mungkin 2 jam lagi…" lanjutnya.

Setelahnya tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak terbaca.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo mengingkari perkataannya 3 jam lalu, sekarang tepat jam 6 pagi. 1 jam lebih dari janjinya. Orang-orang mulai menjalani aktivitas. Ada yang melakukan olahraga pagi. Jalanan yang mulai ribut oleh kendaraan. Namun, Kyungsoo masih berdiri- tidak menghiraukan pandangan khawatir orang lain padanya. Lihat saja, wajahnya pucat kebiruan- seperti mayat. Perlu daya tahan tubuh yang super fantastik untuk berdiam diri dipagi buta selama 3 jam, didekat air yang dingin pula.

Dari kejauhan, siluet pemuda tinggi berjalan menjauhi tempat air mancur. Kyungsoo mengenali sosok itu, sosok yang ditunggunya sedaritadi. Secercah senyuman mengawali kediaman Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak berpikir aneh mengapa Chanyeol tidak mendatangi tempat favoritnya.

Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol dan, KREKK. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tulang kakinya berbunyi. Dia lupa bahwa selama 3 jam kakinya terus berdiri tanpa bergerak.

Susah payah Kyungsoo melangkah, menghiraukan rasa sakit kebas yang menyelimuti kakinya. Tujuannya hanya satu, mendatangi Chanyeol.

**Oblivious**

Bunyi alarm yang sangat amat keras membangunkan putri tidur- Kyuhyun. Berhasil. Mulai ada pergerakan dari tubuh jangkung itu. Kyuhyun meraba tempat tidur disebelahnya, sudah kosong. Akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mata sepenuhnya. Sedikit kecewa saat tidak menemukan keberadaan Kibum disana. Padahal ini masih terbilang pagi. Jam 6. Kyuhyun sengaja membeli alarm super agar dia diluan bangun dari Kibum.

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjadi 'istri' sebagaimana mestinya.

Kibum selalu berangkat ke kantor pukul 8 pagi. Dan ini membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Apa alasan yang membuat 'suami'nya itu berangkat pagi sekali?

Merasa tidak akan mendapat jawaban jika larut dalam pemikiran sendiri, Kyuhyun beranjak bangun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan. Hari ini Kyuhyun sedang malas diapartemen sendiri, tiba-tiba saja sosok pengelana yang sering mengganggu dirinya beberapa hari lalu membuat Kyuhyun ingin bertemu lagi.

Didapur telah tersedia sarapan pagi dan cemilan yang cukup banyak. Kibum memang selalu memasak untuknya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya sendiri. Raut sedih jelas tercetak diwajahnya. Kyuhyun merasa tidak berguna dan menyusahkan saja.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini?" cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang tadi mengelus perutnya. Selama 5 tahun bersama Kyuhyun tidak pernah perduli, sepertinya dia perlu refreshing.

**Oblivious**

Helai bunga terakhir melayang mengikuti arah angin. Kelopak bunga berwarna merah seperti bibir manisnya. Kelopak kelima sekaligus mengawali hari kelima aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan Kyungsoo hingga melupakan makhluk indah yang membuat ku gila itu.

Pagi sekali, setelah memetik bunga mawar pertama ditaman kota. Aku mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan turun dua jam atau tiga jam lagi. Karena ini masih sangat pagi buatnya.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar. Mencium berkali-kali aroma semerbak dari bunga mawar ini. Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang berat. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin Kyuhyun akan turun atau dia sudah pergi. Tetapi, aku percaya. Hidup berkelana bertahun-tahun membawa jiwa ku mempunyai rasa yang kuat terhadap sesuatu hal- termasuk sekarang.

"Kau…" aku segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara lembut yang ku rindukan itu. Keberuntungan ku begitu kuat hari ini. Aku tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kyuhyun datang sendiri dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Aku tidak mau mengingat jangka waktu itu, karena aku yakin, kita telah bertemu dibawah pengawasan matahari." Aku menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar itu. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan menciumnya sebentar.

"Kau tidak berubah juga, Chanyeol. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Saat bulan menyapa…"

"Jawab ya dan tidak saja. Aku tidak betah lama-lama berdiri." Kyuhyun memutar bola mata indahnya. Aku terkekeh kecil. Lantas aku menggeleng singkat. Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali. Dia berjalan mendahului ku.

Ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Apa itu?

Ah!

Benda persegi hitam yang sering dia mainkan tidak tampak hari ini. Kemanakah gerangan benda yang bahkan tidak bisa jauh satu sentimeter dari jari-jari lentik Kyuhyun itu? Apapun alasannya, aku tidak perduli. Yang pasti hari ini tidak ada penghalang untukku bercengkrama dengannya.

**Oblivious**

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Tertegun melihat Chanyeol ternyata membawa banyak setangkai bunga mawar dan menciumnya beberapa kali. Persis orang jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo memilih bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol mempunyai orang lain dalam hidupnya, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak mengenali apartemen ini.

Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo terbayar setelah sesosok namja tinggi keluar dari dalam mendatangi Chanyeol yang bersender membelakanginya. Darah Kyungsoo mendidih melihat kedekatan mereka.

Tangannya mengepal kuat. Kyungsoo ingat siapa namja itu. Namja yang membentak Chanyeol saat dibundaran air mancur. Bodohnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu menahu hubungan antara mereka.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir pucatnya. Mengecap rasa anyir darahnya sendiri. Rasanya terlalu sakit saat melihat miliknya bersama orang lain. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak dapat berbuat lebih. Dia hanya menahas hasrat untuk tidak menyerang namja tinggi berambut ikal itu.

Memutar-mutar pikiran positif dikepalanya. Bagaimana jika namja itu ternyata saudara Chanyeol atau seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Chanyeol? Meski alasan itu tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo dengar sendiri dari Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tidak mempunyai keluarga satupun. Chanyeol selalu berujar bahwa alam adalah keluarganya.

Kaki Kyungsoo terasa sangat berat untuk mengikuti mereka. Dia berhenti pada bundaran air mancur. Lagi, lagi memandang kosong ke depan. Ponsel disakunya bergetar. Kyungsoo melihat pesan masuk itu. Kemudian menghela. Semakin lama dia menjadi tambah tidak punya perasaan belas kasih.

Orang itu- Kim Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan eksotis yang tergila-gila pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Jongin sangat memuja dirinya, membiayai seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya, meskipun Kyungsoo melarang keras pemuda itu menemui dirinya langsung bila bukan dia yang meminta. Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga tidak pernah berbicara langsung maupun melalui telefon.

Kyungsoo akan mengancam Jongin- dengan melukai dirinya sendiri jika Jongin berani mendekati dirinya dari yang sudah dia tentukan. Namun, bodoh atau apa, Jongin tidak pernah marah dan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Seperti saat ini, satu minggu sekali Jongin akan mengirimkan uang dalam jumlah besar ke rekening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menjanjikan akan selamanya bersama Jongin karena dia sendiri sedang tergila-gila dengan seorang pengelana bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Ternyata benar kau disini." Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Suara mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Refleks Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya kuat. Menggigit bibir berbentuk hati itu keras.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, tidak ada niatan apapun." Lanjut suara mimpi buruk Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah menikah. Pemuda itu membuat ku tidak tertarik dengan dunia itu lagi."

"Dia pemuda yang menarik. Manis dan menggemaskan. Aku menemui mu untuk…"

"Untuk meminta maaf."

Kepala Kyungsoo langsung tertoleh ke arah pemuda yang terus berbicara. Menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Demi hidupnya yang kelam, pemuda yang membawa mimpi buruk ke dirinya sekarang meminta maaf dan- Kyungsoo tahu ketulusan yang tersirat dimata tajamnya.

"Aku tahu maaf tidak cukup. Tetapi, kau mengerti maaf dariku, bukan?"

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah kasar. Seseorang seperti pria didepannya ini, kata 'maaf' seharga 1 milion dollars. Sama dengan dirinya sekarang yang tidak pernah lagi berucap 'maaf' pada siapapun seakan mantra itu berharga ribuan berlian.

"Satu kali mendapat hadiah adalah kesenangan namun untuk kedua kalinya, itu bukan hadiah. Ketagihan. Seorang pengelana seperti ku mempunyai derajat yang tinggi juga. Tunggu tanggal dikalender mu berganti 30 kali, saat itu aku akan datang membawa setumpuk benda laknat berharga didunia."

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo menarik lengan pria mimpi buruknya. Suara Chanyeol sayup-sayup terdengar dari belakang tempat mereka berdua berdiri. Kyungsoo cemas bertemu Chanyeol saat ini, dia takut tidak akan tahan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya segera pada pemuda berambut ikal itu.

Dan yang paling Kyungsoo bingungkan, tangannya bergerak sendiri membawa pria mimpi buruknya ikut serta ke tempat persembunyiannya, dibalik toko Ramen yang tidak jauh dari bundaran air mancur namun masih dapat melihat ke sana.

"Tidak bisakah kau berbicara normal? Kalimat mu terlalu berbelit-belit. Dengar, saat aku berkata, 'Tunggu satu bulan lagi dan aku pasti menjadi kaya', dengan kalimat mu tadi, 1 berbanding 10, pabbo!" hardik Kyuhyun meski dia sendiri geli mendengar setiap kalimat aneh yang dilontarkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyengir lebar. Ini adalah gayanya, dia terbiasa akan itu. "Ah, air disini selalu dingin." Seru Kyuhyun. Chanyeol menyentuh air yang berlimpah itu, membasuhkan wajahnya dengan air itu. "Tetapi ini segar."

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan tiga kali. "Daebakk! Baru sekali aku ajari cara bicaramu sudah normal." puji atau kagum Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perkataan singkat tanpa kiasannya barusan, tersenyum geli. Ah- dia merasa gila dibuat pemuda manis ini.

Iseng-iseng, Chanyeol mencipratkan air itu ke arah Kyuhyun. Mendapat balasan pekikan dari Kyuhyun. Alhasil, pada dasarnya Kyuhyun yang punya sifat dasar tidak mau kalah menjadi pertarungan kecil-kecilan antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Tertawa terbahak-bahak saat air itu mengenai diri mereka masing-masing, bahkan berlari mengitari air mancur seperti anak kecil.

"Sial!" desis tajam Kibum. Urat-urat wajah dan lehernya menegang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Kejadian langsung didepan matanya membuat darah Kibum naik drastis.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari pemuda mimpi buruknya berubah, berusaha menangkap pemikiran pemuda dingin itu. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun. Kemarahan Kyungsoo juga naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, ingin sekali menyeret rambut Kyuhyun dan memotong tubuh namja jangkung itu menjadi 77 bagian.

Namun, aura negatif yang menguar dari tubuh Kibum lebih berbahaya dari apapun, tiba-tiba ketakutan itu datang lagi. Sosok Kibum 12 tahun lalu bagai monster pemakan daging manusia. Tanpa rasa dan belas kasih.

Pemuda berambut ikal atau Chanyeol yang membuat amarah Kibum keluar? Batin Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. Tidak apa jika itu Kyuhyun, namun bila sebaliknya itu adalah malapetaka. Kyungsoo tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Chanyeol seujung kuku pun meski nyawa sebagai taruhan.

"Kau mengenali mereka?" akhirnya Kyungsoo buka suara. Suara pertamanya untuk pemuda mimpi buruknya.

"PARK CHANYEOL! HENTIKAN!" teriak kencang Kyuhyun, dirinya benar-benar basah sekarang. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau berhenti.

"Park Chanyeol…" desis Kibum berbahaya.

Kyungsoo menatap horor Kibum. Yang paling dia takutkan. Ini mimpi buruk sesungguhnya. Jangan katakan namja jangkung itu adalah pemuda yang Kibum cintai. Maka, Kyungsoo harus bersiap melawan Kibum untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak perduli kata maaf 'berharga' yang barusan terucap dari bibir Kibum.

**Oblivious**

"Apa diluar hujan, Kim Kyuhyun?"

Gigi Kyuhyun saling beradu, bibirnya berwarna pucat kebiruan. Tidak menghiraukan Kibum yang bersedekap didepan pintu, Kyuhyun terus melangkah menuju kamar. Tubuhnya sangat kedinginan sekarang.

Kibum mencekal tangan Kyuhyun kasar. "Berhenti bersikap acuh! Katakan padaku sekarang!" teriaknya.

"Akh…" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Dia juga tahu telah membuat Kibum marah. Tetapi, sungguh yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah kehangatan. Kepala Kyuhyun mulai berputar, pandangannya mengabur. Wajah Kibum terbagi tiga dalam penglihatannya. "Ak-aku kedinginan."-dan BRUKKK. Tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun terjatuh ke dalam dekapan Kibum.

Beberapa saat hening mendera. Kibum belum ada pergerakan menolong Kyuhyun. Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang seperti es belum mampu mereda amarah Kibum.

Hingga akhirnya, Kibum meletakkan begitu saja tubuh lemah Kyuhyun diatas sofa terdekat, lantas menghubungi Changmin- sahabat Kyuhyun.

Tidak lama terdengar suara Changmin dari seberang. "Kyuhyun sakit. 10 menit kau harus berada disini jika tidak, aku akan memesan pembunuh bayaran untukmu."

Tidak menunggu balasan dari Changmin yang tidak tahu sama sekali sedang apa dan dimana, tanpa perasaan Kibum mematikan sambungan telefon dan bergegas keluar dari apartemennya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri disana.

**Oblivious**

**To Be Continued...**

**No Review? No Next Chap!**

**Please review, all right?**

**Ini hanya akan menjadi three shoot atau terserah review-an nanti.**

**Dan kali ini, aku akan membalas review :)**

**Balasan Review's :**

cuttiekyu : Kibum pasti mendapatkannya, dia kan psiko... #kekekeke. Thank's for review^^

snowy : Kyuhyun hanya perduli pada PSP XD Thank's for review^^

: Bagi Kibum semua halal kok. Thank's for review^^

kihyun Lover : Ini udh lanjut. Ampe punya bayi? Waaa... kayaknya bentar lagi #kekekeke. TFR^^

: Sequel nya lebih panjang dari cerita aslinya. Hehehehe. TFR^^

: Aku pasti perbanyak KiHyun! XD Nde. eomma Kyuhyun itu Heechul, aku lupa bikin. Tunggu aja, Kyu dan Kibum dapat momongan juga kok TFR^^

vietakyu33 : Sequel lebih panjang nih. Makanya eon beda'in ama yang lain. TFR^^

SuJuELF : Okay, ini udap aku publish. NC-a gak ada? Tanpa kamu bilang, aku juga belum berani buat XD TFR^^

: Hahaha. Ka mau apa? Ini sequelnya lebih panjang. Panjang amat malah -_-" TFR^^

Hyewon : Ini udah lanjut TFR^^

Guest : Nde. Lestarikan KiHyun! :) TFR^^

Augesteca : Tentu saja ada lanjutannya. TFR^^

KHS : Cerita aku ada yang lebih absurd. Baca juga itu, okay TFR^^

ukekyushipper : Haha. hidup Kyu penuh kepasrahan TFR^^

Clouds1709 : Aku juga! Hidup KiHyun! TFR^^

Kihyun shipper : Semua jadi dah ama Kibum. Yang penting halal=bagi Kibum. TFR^^

Okay, aku rasa sampai situ balasannya. mian, kalo kagak terbalas semua.

See You In The Next Chapter ==


End file.
